


The Oscar Speech

by kristin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie hadn't ever wanted to be a movie star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oscar Speech

Jamie hadn't ever wanted to be a movie star. When she was little she didn't make a pretend Oscar speech with a hairbrush microphone. Or at least, not until after Oktoberfest ended, when she looked into the mirror behind the bar, grabbed a bottle and began to speak.

"I would like to thank the Academy, and of course God." She paused, fluttering her hands by her face in feigned delight. "To Dracula, thank you for giving me the opportunity to play Mina in your imagination, at least until I shot you dead. Really, thanks for the therapy bills.

"I don't have an agent to thank, unless you mean the fake F.B.I. agent. In which case: thanks for the orgasms, and also for the gun with silver bullets. Otherwise I never would have been able to shoot -kill- someone, or is it some _thing_? I think someone. A monstrous, creepy and way obsessive someone."

"Because Lucy, even though you turned out to be a whole different person - people - you were a good friend. I miss you. This is for you." Jamie brought a napkin to her lips and pressed them against the fragile paper until she felt it fraying.


End file.
